Let The Best Man Win
by unknownwriter09
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is the head demon perfect of Namimori and Rokudo Mukuro is the only student that can par with Hibari in combat. But things changed when a transfer student arrives and easily captures their hearts. Now instead of clashing their weapons at each other, the two are aiming for her heart. "You're going to lose pineapple herbivore." "Kufufu, I wouldn't think so." ON HOLD
1. Chapter 0: The Beginning

Summary: _Hibari Kyoya is the head demon perfect of Namimori and Rokudo Mukuro was the only student that can par with Hibari in combat. But things changed when a transfer student arrives and easily captures their hearts. Now instead of clashing their weapons at each other, the two are aiming for her heart. "You're going to lose pineapple herbivore." "Kufufu, I wouldn't think so skylark."_

* * *

_This is my first romance-fic so I hope I can make this work out._

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus plot.**

Chapter 0: The Beginning

The sound of screeching metal echoed through the halls of Namimori-chu. Walls were battered, bent and burned, floors were cracked, lockers severely damage to the point where no can recognize it and windows of course were no longer there. Now you may wonder why the hell aren't there any teachers to break up the fight… well it was because…

"Herbivore." The raven haired teen thrust his right tonfa towards his opponent. Steel colored eyes narrowed in annoyance when the trident deflected the attack.

"Kufufu, you have to do better than that skylark-kun." The teen with dark blue hair shaped strangely into a pineapple taunted with a smirk.

The weapons clashed against each other creating sparks. Another crack formed on the ground underneath the two from the intense pressure. The two eyed each other waiting for one other to show any signs of wariness. Sadly the fight was broken up before the winner was determined.

"Chaos." Immediately the two teens froze up from that greeting. Slowly turning around they saw… The only person in the whole school that can break up their fight without beating them to the pulp, threating with experiments, casting illusions etc… Namimori's feared math teacher…

"Reborn-sensai." The fedora wearing teacher just smirked at the two's reaction.

Reborn... That very name brings fear to anyone... Hell even the devil kneel before this man in respect. His onyx colored eyes glinted in amusement while scanning at the damaged hallway. Hibari and Mukuro inwardly shiver, though it was barely visible. They weren't afraid of Reborn's lecture no he was not the one to get mad... Oh no that would be just too easy for Reborn. What they were afriad of was the punishment. Reborn makes sure students suffer nearly tramatizing them for life because he was cool like that.

"My you two nearly destroyed half the school. I should praise you for your talents."

Oh shit... Here comes the torture. Cold sweat started to form on the two.

* * *

"T-Thank you Luce-san." The purple haired teen bowed in gratitude making the woman behind the desk wave her hand.

"Maa you could just call me Luce." The dark blue haired woman, Luce, smiled brightly making the girl blush. "Hmm come to think of it, Chrome-chan how are you going to find your classes?"

"I-I can find it by myself." Chrome declined politely not wanting to burden anyone.

Luce was about to argue, but the door opened... More like nearly slammed into the wall surprising Chrome.

"Reborn." Luce sighed at her husband's way of enterance. Cleary that man must always have a dramatic enterance. Her eyes caught two other figures behind the man. "Hibari and Rokudo-kun I see you two are here as well."

Hibari and Mukuro weren't new to the headmaster office, but it was a rare sight to see Reborn bringing the two in. Luce sent the two pitying looks. Even she can't stop her husband's cruel punishments. Believe me... She had tried.

"Good morning Luce, as you can see I caught these two idoits fighting." Noticing that Luce wasn't alone, Reborn greeted the girl. "You must be the transfer student."

Chrome nodded not knowing what to say.

Reborn's smirk grew as he finally found one more piece for Hibari and Mukuro's punishment.

'This will be good.' For some reason Hibari and Mukuro felt a feeling of dread washing over them.


	2. Chapter 1: Punishment?

Summary: _Hibari Kyoya is the head demon perfect of Namimori and Rokudo Mukuro was the only student that can par with Hibari in combat. But things changed when a transfer student arrives and easily captures their hearts. Now instead of clashing their weapons at each other, the two are aiming for her heart. "You're going to lose pineapple herbivore." "Kufufu, I wouldn't think so skylark."_

* * *

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus plot.**

Chapter 1: Punishment?

For some reason in the halls of Namimori, it seemed quite peaceful. Students chatted with each other in halls without a care in the world, as if there was nothing to worry about.

"HIEE! This atmosphere is so peaceful!" Sawada Tsunayoshi otherwise known as Dame-Tsuna cried out.

People crowding yet no Hibari Kyoya? That didn't match. Usually Hibari would magically appear with his tonfas and say, "Crowding is for herbivores." Then beat the student up or sometimes it's "Kamikorosu" and beats them to the pulp. Well either way, it's a one way ticket to the emergency room.

"I agree with you Jyuudaime." Gokudera Hayato supposedly Tsuna's right hand man agreed surveying the area with such caution. "I bet that tonfa-bastard is fighting with the pineapple again."

"Haha, their just over there Tsuna." Yamamoto Takeshi pointed to the area where students suddenly froze gaping in awe or shock. Not to mention where the aura of death was coming from. Turning over to the direction Yamamoto was at, Tsuna nearly fainted from shock.

Students gaped, teachers nearly fainted… Hibari and Mukuro were escorting a girl… without fighting one another. One thing that ran through the minds of the onlookers (minus the sobbing fan girls from Hiba-Hiba and Muku-Muku fan clubs) were, 'Holy shit! The world's coming to an end!'

Chrome unconsciously tightens her hold on her poor bag as see felt everyone eyes on her… well and her two _lovely _escorts. Her violets eyes cast downwards and she could feel the familiar warmth running across her cheeks. Blushing… she was blushing when the demon of Namimori was having a full blown glaring contest against Namimori's charming pineapple. How strange.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hibari and Mukuro felt the familiar feeling of dread washing over them when they saw Reborn's smirk. Reborn's smirk meant torture or he will scar you for life with a punishment. Believe me… Hibari and Mukuro along with Tsuna know that first handed._

"_You two will escort Dokuro-san around for the whole week." Reborn being an awesome kick-ass teacher he is, remembers every name of the students attending Namimori-chu even their personal information they did not know themselves._

"_I-It…" Chrome's soft voice was easily overpowered by the two males' surprised exclamation._

"_Kufufu, you must be clearly out of your mind. I am not going to waste my time on that skylark and nether less her." Mukuro glared not caring if he had hurt Chrome's feelings._

"_For once I agree with the pineapple herbivore, I am not wasting time on these two herbivores." Hibari agreed receiving a death glare from Mukuro and a cringe from Chrome._

_The glint from Reborn's eyes said otherwise. Luce on the other hand seemed that this was an excellent idea._

"_Then it's decided! You two shall show Chrome-chan around school!" Luce happily announced. _

_The boys were about to decline that idea until the once happy aura emitting from Luce turned dark and thundering. It practically screamed "Huh? Shall I break a liver or tear out a kidney while you're conscious?" It was even scarier with a smile on her face. _

"_Kufufu, why not? / Hn." The two hastily left nearly dragging poor Chrome leaving behind Reborn and Luce._

"_Their nice students." Luce said when the door closed._

"_Hn." 'No Luce, you need to know your own strength.' Reborn thought._

_One could wonder how the hell had Reborn survived the 9 months when Luce was pregnant…_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Mukuro easily had gotten bored from the glaring contest. Without weapons, it was less entertaining and _ordinary_. No, no my dear readers ordinary was a big no-no for Mukuro. Rokuro Mukuro is unique. From his hair, to his eyes hell… even his laugh it was unmatchable (well minus that a melon was walking around with a 'Nufufu') that is what attract girls. Yes ladies, his uniqueness...

Filled with boredom, Mukuro glanced at the girl who he along that (Hibari) has to escort. At first Mukuro thought Chrome was blushing from his presence (because is charming and all) but instead the girl seems to be embarrassed from all the attention she was gaining. Her eyes focused on the ground as it was the most entertaining thing in the world making her hair block off her eyes. Her hair was different from any hair color he had ever seen. She had wavy like purple hair (which reached her back) that seems turn lavender when sunlight hits at the right angle.

She was different, strange even… but in a good way.

* * *

Hibari also noted that Chrome is different. She was quiet (unlike other girls), dressed in her uniform properly (unlike some girls), doesn't wear any unnecessary piercing (like half of the students) and most of all kept a necessary distant (unlike his freaking fan club). That is the reason why Hibari don't associate with girls… the incident where he encounter his fan clubs members scar him. Fucking hell instead running away screaming they begged for him to bite them to death, making our demon perfect more distinct from anyone the opposite gender of him. Freaking masochist… Ugh just thinking about it makes Hibari skin crawl.

The two were so busy in their thoughts that they didn't seem to know that Chrome looked really troubled.

* * *

Thousands thought ran throw Chrome's mind as she focused on the ground. Were the two greatly annoyed with her? Was she wasting their time? She felt troubled… no more like a burden. They could have been somewhere else, but yet since Reborn-sensai asked them to, they have to show her around. So Chrome took a deep breath and brought out her confidence. She doesn't want to burden anyone ever again.

"A-Ano," Her soft voice finally broke their thoughts. They just know notice how nervous and timid the girl looked. "I-I can find my way around the school, s-so you don't have to waste your time helping me…" Chrome said looking down waiting for the two to leave.

So you could imagine Chrome's surprise when she heard the two's response.

"Kufufu, I don't mind showing you around." Mukuro smirked.

"Hn. It's a perfect's job to show around transfer students." Hibari glared at Mukuro. The two looked like they were about enter yet another glaring contest, until…

"Arigatou…" Instead of looking down, she looked at them and smiled… not the usual smile that girls had flashed at them. Her smile was sincere and warm.

For some reason, both Hibari and Mukuro felt the warmth rush up their cheeks and immediately turned away. Unknown to Chrome that was how she had gotten the attention of the demon and the pineapple… The start of strange love triangle.

Luckily they were not any witness to see the demon and pineapple blushing, because surly that witness would have been emitted to the hospital...

* * *

**And one question, Do you want the mafia involved in this fic?**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day in Class

Summary: _Hibari Kyoya is the head demon perfect of Namimori and Rokudo Mukuro was the only student that can par with Hibari in combat. But things changed when a transfer student arrives and easily captures their hearts. Now instead of clashing their weapons at each other, the two are aiming for her heart. "You're going to lose pineapple herbivore." "Kufufu, I wouldn't think so skylark."_

_**Notes: Chrome still has her left eye and her organs are not illusionary. **_

_**The mafia will be involved in this fic, since I guess everyone voted for it. (Majority wins!) **_

_**All Acrobaleno are in their adult forms, but still carries the pacifiers.**_

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus plot.**

* * *

When you were younger, you probably heard the saying "Don't judge the book by its cover" and get a boring looking chapter book shoved in your hands and the colorful book taken away. Now during that time you whine and throw a tantrum saying "But this books has no pictures!" and sob. But your mother would be like 'Honey/ Sweetie, this book is fun to read.' You just nod in agreement because your mom is giving you that shut-up-and–listen glare and squeezing your arm tightly.

So you must be wondering what the hell does this have to the story. Well the paragraph before has everything to deal with the story. Why? Well Namimori-chu is like that. A school for students that has potential to become Mafioso and students that are just plain normal… _ordinary_. Please do not worry; of course the classes are separated. Namimori-chu does not want to be sued for about let's say over 782,890 deaths that can be easily avoided.

Chapter 2: First Day in Class

Chrome nervously stood as about 20 pairs of eyes stared/ glared (mostly members from Hiba-Hiba, Muku-Muko and the 6918 fan club) and watched with pure curiosity. Who wouldn't this was the girl the Hibari and Mukuro escorted!

"Ahem." The teacher tried to gain the class attention, only to be ignored. "AHEM!" Still everyone ignored him. Annoyed the teacher slammed his textbook making Chrome cringe at the noise and the students look at him.

"Oh Nezu-sensai, you were there." The first thing that came from his students' mouth was that. No wonder why Nezu is a short-temper man with a small presence. He was those teachers you just immediately hate when you see him. It is called 'Hate by first sight'.

"I-I'm Dokuro Chrome." Chrome bowed seeing the annoyed look that her homeroom teacher send her. Her violet eyes glance around quickly not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. It wasn't that she is picky and stuck-up, quite the opposite really. Chrome was really shy and wasn't really a person to start a conservation.

"_She looks so stuck-up."_ One of the Muku-Muku fan club members whispered.

"_I mean look at her hair."_ Another one agreed.

"_Wow, I like her hair color."_ That said member was glared at. _"I-I mean err… never mind."_

Thus the girls glared at our heroine, who shrinks back from the glares. Luckily Nezu regain everyone's attention when he cleared his throat... he did clear on his throat but no one listened. He gained everyone's attention when he choked.

"Dokuro, your seat will be next to," While Nezu was looking around for an empty seat, Chrome used this chance to slightly glance around. She saw half of the girls glaring, some students giving her a slight smile and the rest looking like they don't give a damn.

"Next to Sasagawa." Noticing his gaze on the seat behind an orange haired girl, Chrome made her way to her new seat bracing herself. From her experience from her previous schools, Chrome knew girls were the ones who would make school a living hell.

"Hi Dokuro-chan, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko." Her new classmate introduced herself.

"I-I'm Dokuro C-Chrome." Chrome shyly introduced herself. Her blush slowly started to rise. It was her first time talking to a girl her age that didn't sneer or insult her.

"I hope we could be good friends!" Kyoko brightly said.

* * *

_Nuvola 3-a_

This particular class was silent. No one utter a peep from the 3 years (one of them is holding his breath) and they all quietly copied whatever was written on the board. Surly their teacher would be grinning like an idiot and would be yelling on the top of his lung, "YEAH BEAT THAT B****ES! I'M THE MAN!" then breaks out singing…but does not happen in this particular class.

The teacher for this class is a well-known stuntman that has an immortal body, holder of the cloud pacifier its (Colonnello and Reborn's lackey)… Skull.

The stuntman glance around the class from his desk freaked out that his loud, annoying, outrageous class could be eerily well behaved. He wondered what devil had possessed them to do their work, until a suffocating death killer aura nearly killed him.

Oh yeah, Skull had forgotten Hibari _**finally **_decides to make an appearance. After nearly choking to death on his saliva, Skull took a deep breath. He must remind himself that he was the teacher and not to mention the holder of the cloud pacifier.

'Not to mention I have an immortal body.' Skull added to his thoughts. 'But it doesn't mean it hurts like hell every time I get beaten up.' So he cleared his throat and stood up. Students saw their teacher let out a little gasp.

"Hibar-"A pen flew past his face crashing into the blackboard, which broke in half. "EE- I mean Ahem. Continue copying what is written on the remaining of the board." With that Skull sat down shaking making students sweat drop.

Hibari was really annoyed. He, the Hibari Kyoya, was in the classroom filled with _**herbivores**_. His tonfas confiscated and not to mention he was suspended from his perfect duties. To rub salt in his wounded pride **he freaking had to show around an herbivore**, he didn't mind the girl herbivore but _**with freaking pineapple herbivore**_.

"_Oh Hibari." Reborn called to the perfect. "If I find out you and Mukuro still fought, say good bye to your perfect duties."_

**CRACK**! Unknown to Hibari, he had gripped his desk tightly while having that flashback and with such strength he had successfully broke the desk in half… with his bare hands, leaving Skull to weep a bit.

After all, this will come out of his paycheck.

* * *

_Nebbia 3-b_

Mukuro was bored. Listening to his teacher blab on about how unique the mist flame wasn't what you call, let's say… his cup of tea. This is the reason why Mukuro doesn't attend class. Through his charming looks and playful attitude, Mukuro was quite intelligent for his age. From the fact he knew how to make real illusions at the age of 8 and not to mention one of the three illusionists in the world that can fool the Vendince; he is what you can a master of illusions.

Viper otherwise known as Mammon eye twitch seeing that one of his student was staring out the window. Oh hell no, you do not do that in Mammon's class. That is the reason why few students looked insane. Mammon will practically break your mind if you don't pay attention to his class.

"Rokudo." Mammon hissed out our favorite pineapple's name.

"Oya what is it _sensai_?" Mammon twitched at the mockery of his title.

He was the freaking the Esper Mammon and the holder of the mist pacifier, not to mention one greed- wait I meant the Varia's mist yet someone dare mock him?! Outrageous!

"Why don't you demonstrate what I was just lecturing about?"

"Kufufu, I clearly wasn't listening to your lecture." Mukuro bluntly pointed out receiving shock looks from his fellow classmate.

'Mukuro-sama/ Rokudo your to careless!' They all cried out in their minds.

Mammon kept himself from casting an illusion on everyone. He did not want to go the office to meet an enrage Luce. Cleary it was illegal to break his students' mind even if those students deserve it.

'Breathe in… out.' Mammon used a meditation technique Fon has thought him. "Make a real illusion." He hissed out.

"Kufufu I would but I have nothing to conjure my mist flame." Mukuro smirked seeing Mammon trying to refrain from throwing the desk right at him.

Mammon down right admits the mist flame described Mukuro's cunning damn annoying personality, a bit too well.

'I am going to fine Reborn for this.' Mammon thought.

* * *

_In the laboratory _

Large computers screens glow brightly in this dim room along with some chemicals that bubbled dangerously. Don't worry there is no human bodies littering around… that is of course in the other room.

Of course where there is a lab, there is a scientist around with his pet alligator. Verde, the holder of the lightning pacifier, stood behind the counter carefully measuring the dangerous looking green liquid that bubbled into the white powdery substance.

'Now slowly,' Verde could barely contain the excitement as he would make another great invention.

Sadly, the door slammed open surprising the scientist.

"Damn it Reborn!" Verde cursed as his new invention now was splattered against the ground. "Can't you knock?!" He glared at the hitman.

"Chaos Verde, I see your still playing scientist." Reborn's smirk grew seeing the scientist fume. "I just came by to pick up the test result from Dokuro's test."

"It's on the desk over there." Even though Verde was pissed, he does not want to cross path with Reborn. He looked at the liquid that looked like it was melting through the ground.

Reborn got the paper that was nearly hidden from other papers filled with scientific notes that even he had no idea what it says.

"How interesting." He said as he scans through the paper. "To have two dominant flames, this would a good addition to Dame-Tsuna's family." Reborn said placing Chrome's test result in a file.

* * *

_**What other flames besides mist do you think Chrome has?**_

_**Also the Varia will appear throughout the story, but please don't exceot Bel/Mammon or even Flan/Mammon.**_

_**Viper/Mammon will be a guy, since he is a guy (no matter how much he looks like a female).**_


	4. Chapter 3: Another Addition

Summary:_ Hibari Kyoya is the head demon perfect of Namimori and Rokudo Mukuro was the only student that can par with Hibari in combat. But things changed when a transfer student arrives and easily captures their hearts. Now instead of clashing their weapons at each other, the two are aiming for her heart. "You're going to lose pineapple herbivore." "Kufufu, I wouldn't think so skylark." _

**Notes: **

_**There will be pairings later on, but no yaoi pairings (sorry!).**_

_**Mukuro uses an illusion to cover his right eye.**_

_**Also please vote on the poll who you want Chrome to end up with.**_

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus plot.**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi flinch as soon as he saw his two _**monstrous, demonic, psychopathic- **_( I am going to stop here since it goes on…) guardians storm in the room obviously pissed up. It didn't take a genius to see and feel the killer aura leaking out of them.

"HIBARI!" The door of the classroom slammed into the wall. "Let's have a match!" Sasagawa Ryohei, Namimori's Boxing captain challenged.

'You shouldn't have said that Onii-san!' Tsuna cried in his mind feeling the demon perfect aura darken.

"Stupid lawn-head!" Gokudera yelled clearly annoyed with the white haired boxer. "Your bothering Jyuudaime!"

"Huh? Are you challenging me tako-head? Yosh!" Ryhoei put up his fists. "Yosh! I accept your challenge!"

Gokudera just "Tch"ed at that and got out his dynamites of course lit up. Of the bomber and the boxer were too busy glaring at their own fight, they didn't see Mukuro's smirk twitch and Hibari gripping the poor textbook a bit too tightly.

"Haha Sempai and Gokudera are funny." Yamamoto commented earning a dead-panned look from Tsuna.

"Ya-Yamamoto…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Addition to the Vongola Family

"Mi-Midori Middle School." Chrome answered looking down at the bread in her hands.

It was lunch and Chrome was at the rooftop of Namimori-chu. From there she could see there was another exact replica of the school. Though it was confusing to her, she decided not to ask about it.

"Then I suppose you haven't heard about the special classes…" Kyoko trailed off with a thoughtful look.

After the lunch bell rang, Chrome was surprised to be invited to lunch by Kyoko. Usually everyone would ignore her and continue with their lives, but Chrome guessed Kyoko was different. It could be that Kyoko had a dark intention, but the girl seemed too pure for that.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan doesn't know about the special classes?!" The brunette, known as Miura Haru, yelled out in shock making Chrome flush and making her mumble out an apology. "It's okay desu!" Haru waved her hands.

"Then I guess we should explain then." Kyoko started. "Here at Namimori-chu the classes are separated by students who have special flame called dying will flame and those who doesn't have these flame." Kyoko explained to Chrome who looked confused.

"That's right desu! Haru's crush is in the special classes!" Haru cheeks soon dusted with pink.

"And my onii-san is in special classes." Kyoko smiled at the thought. "But the special classes are dangerous. Onii-san comes home with injuries." The smile was gone replaced a look filled with worries.

"Mou, Haru's not good with this so why don't we e-" Haru was cut off when the steel door of the roof slammed opened.

"Are you Dokuro Chrome?" There in front of the doorway stood a perfect and she did not look pleased.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Chrome looked down at the ground not knowing what to say and the girl perfect in front of her is not making anything better since she's also silent.

"So," The girl in front of her, started. "I heard Kaicho and Rokudo are escorting you around for a week."

"H-Hai." Chrome guessed that the 'Kaicho' the girl spoke of was Hibari. After all she and Hibari had the same arm band. "A-ano whe-where are we going?" Chrome asked curious about her destination.

"Oh Reborn-sensai asked me to bring you to where the Vongola usually meets during lunch."

'Vongola?' Chrome pondered on that. Little did she know that would forever change her life?

* * *

_With Tsuna& His Guardians_

"HIIEE!" The infamous shriek escaped Tsuna when yet another dynamite blow up a chair. It wasn't the fact that the couch was now ashes, but the terror of not Reborn instead Luce. Though Luce is a nice and friendly person, it doesn't mean she wasn't scary as two Reborns.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TURF-TOP! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL JYUUDAIME?!" Gokudera yelled with a vein nearly popping out of his head.

"THAT WAS EXTREMLEY YOUR FAULT TAKO-HEAD!" Ryohei yelled back making people nearby cringe at the volume.

"Kufufu, what would take for you imbecilic to quiet down?" Mukuro hissed out not looking pleased but extremely pissed off. For once Hibari seems to agree with Mukuro since he also has pissed off aura leaking off of him.

"Maa, maa why don't we all just calm down?" Yamamoto suggested only having that opinion overpowered by the shouting match.

Tsuna could hear and literary feel Reborn's words, "Dame-Tsuna, stop being a good for nothing boss and control your guardians" don't forget the explosion that was set around the room.

"Who are you calling imbecilic Pineapple-Head?!" Gokudera spat out and that is when everyone quieted out. Even the emotionless Hibari looked amuse- wait that's supposed be the opposite…

"Kufufu I dare you to repeat that." Mukuro's right eye that was blue slowly melted away revealing a red eye in place, meaning he was royally pissed off.

Though Gokudera was a hothead, stubborn and only loyal to Tsuna/ Jyuudaime; he knew when the right time to back down was. Currently this situation was the time to back down.

"Tch." Gokudera shove his hands in his pockets, backing down from the dare.

* * *

_Headmaster Office_

"Reborn what are you thinking?" Luce asked too sweetly. Her sharp blue eyes said the opposite of her words.

"Luce, don't you think you're gripping the desk too tightly?" Reborn eyed the oak made desk that is starting to crack under the grip of his wife.

"_**Reborn**_." The sugary sweet voice of Luce turned demonic and the hitman slightly flinch at that.

Even the hitman that brings terror to the ruler of hell have to fear someone… and that very someone is his wife.

"_**Will you be a sweet forsaken husband for once and tell me what CORRUPTED PLANS ARE YOU THINKING?!"**_ The desk crumbled underneath Luce's grip. 'Oh shit.' "_**WHY ARE YOU GOING TO INVOLVE A SWEET GIRL LIKE CHROME TO YOUR GOD FORSAKEN PLANS?!**_" By this time Luce looked as if she was going to murder the hitman.

"Err Luce, I wouldn't call it corrupted." Reborn started to explain. "Just another addition to flourish the 10th Generation Vongola's power."

This answer seemed reasonable to Luce since she let out a sigh of relief and the murder intent seems to disappear.

"You could have consulted me about this before you took matters into your hands Reborn." Luce shook her head sadly.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Chrome appearing and not to mention the late update.**

**Also do you want the 1****st**** Generation to appear later on?**


	5. Chapter 4: Replacement

Summary:_ Hibari Kyoya is the head demon perfect of Namimori and Rokudo Mukuro was the only student that can par with Hibari in combat. But things changed when a transfer student arrives and easily captures their hearts. Now instead of clashing their weapons at each other, the two are aiming for her heart. "You're going to lose pineapple herbivore." "Kufufu, I wouldn't think so skylark."_

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns everything minus plot.**

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya raced in the halls of Namimori to reach his destination … The Disciplinary Office. Being the Vice President of The Namimori Perfects, he could easily avoid trouble like Hibari and usually would not bend the rules. Well why is he bending the rules now? Three words, Silberg Akane/ Echo. That name sends shiver down Tetsuya's spine. That said name brings a catalyst upon a beautiful _**peaceful day**_ Namimori-Chu (minus the aftermath of Hibari and Mukuro epic battle).

He slid the door open with a little more force than necessary surprising the perfects that were currently inside. Clearly the news about Hibari being suspended from perfect duties had spread around the school quicker than he thought.

"Have any of you seen Silberg?" Tetsuya asked hoping for them to say yes.

"I think Echo is running errands for Reborn-sensai." One of the perfects answered confirming his fears.

Chapter 4: Replacement

Tsuna couldn't take the silence anymore. It wasn't that he hated the silence or anything but the silence was killing him... literally. Glares from Gokudera, Hibari and Mukuro death glares flew around the room making the room temperature drop, hell even the obvious Ryohei and Yamamoto felt and didn't dare make a comment. Luckily the silence was broken by a-

"SHISHOU~" The door was opened with such force that it nearly crashed into the wall. Turquoise eyes that were filled with boredom peered from the shadows that were cast over the upper part of his face.

Mukuro twitched at the appearance of the emotionless boy. He would have ram his trident or even let his illusions run wild… sadly he couldn't do either of his options.

"Kufufu," Tsuna flinched as Mukuro's aura darkens and for some reason Hibari aura lightens a little meaning he was enjoying seeing Mukuro in such misery. "Why are you here little one?"

"Dog breath and Glasses man told me to come here." A small pineapple took place of the apple hat. "Look Shishou, I'm you!" He exclaimed in his monotone voice as a weird mash and pixelated image of Mukuro covered his face not to mention a lopsided grin that seemed to sparkle took place of Mukuro's smirk.

Oh HELL NO! You do not mess the work of unique art (Mukuro's face) and make it a laughing matter.

"_**Kufufu, little one I shall show you a glimpse of Hell."**_ In the empty red eye a 一 glowed ominously.

"HIIEE! Mukuro!" Tsuna shirked breaking the laughter seeing lava spots appear underneath Flan. "You cannot kill Flan!"

* * *

Chrome found out three things about Hibari thanks to her escort, Echo. One, Hibari is the head prefect that brings fears to students. Two, Hibari has a pet canary. Finally he was really… really famous with the female population, how did she know this? The answer was in her and Echo's arms stacks of endless love letters and some drawing about him and… was that another guy with him?

"Herbivore, herbivore," The small ball of yellow fluff chirped on top of Echo's pale blonde hair. "Slow, slow." It pecked Echo's scalp again.

"I'm going as fast as I can mini-kaicho." Hibird seemed less amused to this answer and pecked Echo's head again; a small fountain of blood formed making Hibird amused and Chrome panic. Seeing its job was done, Hibird flew away.

"E-Echo-san, yo-your head." Chrome stammered seeing that the top part of Echo's hair slowly turning red.

"It's okay, I have to give this to Kaicho," 'And annoy him.' "Also Reborn-sensai is really not a patient person." Echo reassured faltering a bit.

* * *

Speaking of Reborn that said hitman felt an overwhelming dire need to drink espresso. No, not his regular bitter espresso; he wanted it extra bitter extremely bitter that you couldn't feel your tongue due to numbness. The hitman was not one happy err… hitman? First of all he escaped death/ his wife to find out that his Dame-student along with his useless Guardians had turned the expensive marble walls into charcoal. How the hell did that happen?

"R-Reborn!" A soot covered Tsuna let out a girly squeak when he saw that Reborn's onyx colored eye was fixated on the remains of the Italian polish black seat… That was the hitman's favorite seat.

"You little scum bags are lucky that I am loyal to the Vongola." Reborn hissed out.

'A XanXus reference!' That thought ran inside every sane person's minds. Sane, so do not include Mukuro, Hibari and… Flan. Flan long ago lost his sanity when Mukuro became his tutor and met a certain fallen prince.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

The walls sparkled as if it was new, furniture no longer ashes and most importantly… a calm not killer mode Reborn was drinking an extremely bitter espresso of course in his 'throne' as one would call it. He smirked seeing that the room looked as if it was brand new… meaning as if some idiots and their dame boss (who couldn't stop them) burned into ashes.

"You should replace that pineapple." Reborn smirked seeing Mukuro silently fume.

"The student surpasses the tropical fruit!" Fran pumped his fist in the air with no energy.

* * *

Chrome felt a shiver run down her spine. Her destination, the Vongola meeting room, was quite loud meaning that there were a lot of people and Chrome was really bad at making an impression. She could remember what her pervious classmates had called her. Introverted, weird…

"-kuro-san." Chrome nearly crashed into Echo who stopped in front of large towering doors. A golden symbol of a… clam(?) was branded the doors separating it from the precious ones. "I can hold that." Echo broke Chrome's trail of thoughts.

"Eh?" Chrome eyed the stack of paper in the girl's arms, not to mention the now red hair. "Ar-Are you sure?" Chrome admits her arms were sore from carrying the papers.

"Kaicho will throw me into a pit full of cannibal Hibirds and I will die slowly and painfully."

That was more than enough to give Echo the thousand some stack of papers.

**_~XXXxxxXXX~_**

Hibari felt the urge to kill someone… No not Mukuro, but a familiar annoying perfect that can piss him off just by the mere presence. He glared at the door knowing that-

"Kaicho!" The familiar annoying dead panned voice startled Tsuna and Gokudera. It was a remake…no déjà vu to them. Now was Mukuro's turn to smirk at Hibari's misery. It was another Flan version, minus the gender, age and Echo was a prefect. "Wait! Don't throw the desk yet Kaicho!" The stacks of paper had yet to move out of place.

'Yet…' Tsuna sweat dropped. "HIIEE! Hibari-san! Put down the table!"

Hibari who now have a coffee table over his head glowered at Tsuna and her. He looked as if was going to throw both of them the table... but frustrated seeing that he only has one weapon.

"Hibari, put down the table." Reborn spoke up finished with his espresso. "This is the reason I called the meeting." This gotten everyone's attention. "Due to some trivial matters, Mukuro and Hibari both are retained from taking missions."

First was silent… everyone seemed to process that in their mind or too shocked to think.

"Th-That's extremely shocking…" Ryohei slowly said voicing everyone's thoughts. Mukuro and Hibari shot him a death glare.

"Eh?" Tsuna knew if one of his Guardians were taken off, they needed to find a replacement… but if two were out… wait how is he going to find a mist and cloud attribute that has S-ranked flames?

Reborn smirked seeing that his dame-student ponders of the thought of finding a replacement for the cloud and mist. Cleary, Tsuna is a few steps away from the Vongola Decimo.

"Kufu, if I may ask, is that going to replace me?" Mukuro asked referring to Flan. Hibari also seemed to ask the question, only glaring at Echo.

"Kaicho, I take assassin classes."

"Fortunately, I found a student that has S-ranked flames in both mist and cloud." Reborn started. "Dokuro-san you can come in."

The door slowly opened and the Guardians look a bit taken back… even Hibari and Mukuro looked shocked. Because the person who was going to replace them was no other than Dokuro Chrome the girl that they were stuck with until week pass…

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but truth be told it was a rough month not talking about school (I think I pass…)**

**Also for the 1st Generation, they will be included but not as brothers or as parents… but that's for later on.**

* * *

Echo's Corner

"Ah, hello there minna-san. As you know I am Silberg Akane mostly known as Echo." The girl paused. "What you are reading now is Echo's Corner and I answer any questions you may have."

**Question #1: Why is does everyone call you Echo?**

"Because I can mimic anyone's voice without failing.

**Question #2: What kind of errands do you run?**

"Any kind, both legal and illegal."

**Question #3: How does Namimori-Chuu still run even after all the damage it's taken? Shouldn't it be sued for its disturbances?**

"Bribing works you know."

**Question #4: How many fan-girls does Hibari have?**

"15% percent of the girl population."

**Question #6: Do you hate Hibird?**

"I can't answer because I'll die."

**Question #7: Are you going to be appearing often?**

"Supporting character, get the idea."

**Question #8: So far who is winning on the poll?**

"Can't believe it, but Kaicho is winning…"

**Questions? Well just write any question and Echo would answer to her best knowledge.**

Q: Is this an Omake?

"No."


End file.
